iPod Shuffle
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: I tried the iPod shuffle. One-shots based on Pezberry, Puckleberry, Hummelberry, Brittberry, and Faberittana. Don't like don't read.


**Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)- Ne-Yo**

"San, I need your help. I really like Rachel and I don't know how to tell her and your her best friend. Help me. I don't know if she feels the same way." Puck begged.

"Fine. Look, sing to her in Glee. It'd be cute and I know B. If you sing to her, she'll fall for you. And she likes you."

"Fine." They then walked to the choir room for Glee.

Puck had sang Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) to Rachel. He then asked her out and they went to dinner at BreadstiX the next day.

**One Way Or Another- One Direction**

Rachel was walking to her homeroom. She had passed the choir room and she heard singing. She walked in and saw Santana and Brittany singing One Way Or Another by One Direction.

"You guys like One Direction?" Rachel asked the two Cheerios.

"Rachel, I want to say thank-you for sticking up for me at Sectionals. Can you forgive me? I want to us to be friends, and I understand if you don't want to be because I've been suck a bitch to you. And to answer your question, yes we do." Santana said.

"I forgive you both. And yeah, it'd be nice to be friends. Since the three of us like One Direction, I was wondering if you'de want to go to the One Direction concert Friday. I have VIP passes and meet and greet passes." Rachel offered.

"Sure! How do you have the passes? They're sold out so Britt and I couldn't buy it and those are expensive."

"My dads are rich." Rachel answered. They then walked to homweroom and from then on, they became best friends.

**Coming Home- Diddy**

After graduating, nobody has been in touch. Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and Santana are bff and live in NYC together. Rachel was on Broadway. At the five year reunion, Rachel had met up with Puck after five yearsof not seeing each other. They went to Lima Bean.

"I love you. I have been since high school. I miss you." Puck blurted.

"I love you too! Why didn't you contact me though?"

"I knew I 'd hold you back from your dreams."

"You are apart of my dreams. I love you."

"I love you too." Puck replied. They were both glad for Coming Home. They were reunited with the love of their lives.

**Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)- Kelly Clarkson**

One day in Glee, Santana had asked to sing a song. Mr Schue let her.

"Ok this is for my best friend, Rachel. Sweetie, I'm here if you need me. I love you." Santana said before singing. She sang Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.

"Why did you sing that to her? Is it because she doesn't have solos anymore and because I'm a better singer than she is and that nobody likes her? That's why her own mother doesn't like her. And why Finn chose me over her." The pregnant blonde snorted.

"You bitch! You don't know anything about Rachel! Would you stop being suck up whore? Her fathers died last night. They got into a car accident and was dead on impact. Oh and shouldn't you tell Finn that the baby is not his and its Jacob Ben-Israel's?" Brittany yelled at Quinn. There was then many gasps and Rachel left with her boyfriend, Puck, and her two best friends.

**Last Friday Night- Katy Perry**

"Come on B! Wear this bikini to my pool party. Britt and I are wearing the same thing so we'll be twins!" Santana exclaimed.

"Fine." Rachel had put on the pink Abercombie&Fitch bikini that Brittany and Santana had on also. They then went to Santana's backyard. People were already there. The music turned on and they all began singing to Last Friday Night. After the song, Puck and Rachel had went up to Rachel's room (she had a room because she was at Santana's house all the time) and started making out.

**Anything Could Happen- Ellie Goulding**

"San, I need you to go to the store. Get me ice-cream, a gallon of water and a few pregnancy tests." Rachel said warily into the phone. Then she hung up.

_**Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could **_

After ten minutes, Santana got to Rachel's apartment.

"Ok, drink this and pee on it." Five minutes later, Rachel had two sticks adn Santana had two sticks in their hand.

"On three." Rachel said.

"One" Santana started.

"Two" Rachel said.

"Three." They both said at the same time.

_**Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you  
**_

"Rae, you're going to be a mommy. Who's the father?"

"Noah."

"Awe, a Puckerman baby. He better treat you right and not ditch you or else I'm going all Lima Heights on him." Rachel nodded as she let a tear slip. Santana went to hug Rachel.

_**Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen **_

**Forget You- Cee Lo Green**

After Shelby left, Rachel had went home. She was by herself because her dads were on a business trip again. She was watching Funny Girl when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and saw her best friends, Santana, Kurt, and Brittany. The gave her a big hug.

"Honey, it's Shelby's lost that she doesn't want to be apart of your amazing life when you make it on Broadway. Now we're not going to be watching Funny Girl. Get dressed, we're going skating." Kurt said. Rachel then went to change into jeans and a t-shirt and they left to go bowling. When they got to the bowling alley, Santana and Brittany got Rachel drunk. Kurt was the driver so he didn't drink.

"Rae, lets do karaoke. I know the perfect song!" Brittany exclaimed. Unknown to the four, Shelby was at the bowling alley with Will. When Brittany, Santana, and Rachel got on the stage, they started singing Forget You by Cee Lo Green. After singing, the had went home. Shelby had mixed emotions when she saw Rachel sing that song.

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were in the Auditorium. The four best friends were sitting on stools on the stage. Rachel started singing the song Mine and the other three were back up singers. Rachel was singing the sng about Puck. They five have known each other since they were little. Rachel loves Puck and he knows that. He is dating Mercedes right now. The thing is that he doesn't know he's hurting Rachel. So half way through the song, Puck came in and started singing with Rachel. After the song was over, Santana spoke.

"Look Puck, you hurt Rachel. You knew she loves you and you just go and date Wheezy and rub it in her face. Do you know how much this is hurting my best friend? She's crying herself to sleep every night because of you. Why would you do that to her?" Santana yelled.

"Chill out Satan. I know, and I'm sorry. Mercedes and I broke up. Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Fine, you get ten minutes." Brittany snapped. They then left.

"Rae, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Rachel asked letting a tear slip.

"I don't know. For popularity I guess. Is S right though? Do you cry yourself to sleep?"

"Yes alright."

"I'm sorry. I love you. Can I get another chance? Please? I love you."

"I love you too. And yes." They then kissed.

**Graduation- Vitamin C**

"Rachel Berry." Principal Figgins said through the micorphone.

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And there was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
**_

"Michael Chang"

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, Come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

"Quinn Fabray"

_**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
**_

"Finn Hudson"

_**And this is how it feels  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, Come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

"Kurt Hummel"

_**La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever**_

"Mercedes Jones"

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**_

"Santana Lopez"

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, Come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

"Brittany Pierce"

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, Come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

"Noah Puckerman"

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, Come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

"Rae! Can you believe it? We're graduating! I'm so excited. Puck is moving with you to New York because he's your boyfriend. Kurt, Britt, and I will be joining you guys because we're going to be your roomates!" Santana said happily to her best friend.

"I know. It's just, I'm going to miss you guys!"

"Well you won't because we're going with you!" They then left to go to join the others.

**Don't Stop Believin' (Glee Cast version)- Journey**

After graduation, the ones who graduated went to the choir room to meet the Juniors soon to be Seniors.

"Ok, we'll miss everyone! We want to sing this song to you. We'll all miss you guys and this glee club. This is the first song we sang together as a group. I'm going to miss this!" Rachel said as she stepped back in line so they started singing Don't Stop Believin'. After the song, they spent the rest of the day hugging each other and crying.


End file.
